Oh, High School!
by Elektra101
Summary: House is the evil music teacher, Wilson is the nice biology teacher, Cuddy is the principal, Cameron is the new kid , Foreman and Chase are really close friends and Chase has a major crush on the principal[Houron] On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this beginning a long time and decided to continue this. I don't own House MD nor any characters from that show**

Allison Cameron walked up the stairs of New Jersey High School. The building was huge and not extremely ugly. She noticed two stone-lions on the sides of the stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the lobby door. It was her first day in this school and in 12th grade. Until now she had gone to a more prestigiste school a little further away. But now she was here and ready for any surprises she may come across.

After 15 minutes she had her locker key-combination written on a paper and she was looking for her locker. She found it easily and put some of her things in there. The she looked at her class time tabel and found the the first was music. She loved music, especially jazz and any music played on the piano. Sadly most of her music teachers didn't make her very keen on music. From them she hadn't learned much, but she had studied a lot on her own.

She entered class room nr. 202. It was a huge class with lots of instruments in it, but first she noticed a grand piano, which was in excellent condition. (Later she would notice, when you open the lid, you would find a note saying 'Touch the piano and you will never hear music again!') There were desks of three in the class room. She saw a vacancy in the first row. Behind the desk already sat two boys (one of them was afro-american and the other looked like an american, but later she would find out that he was an australian), who were in deep conversation. About what, she didn't know, but she wasn't sure, if she wanted to.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked nicely. For a second neither of the boys said anything to her, because they were staring at her. Allison Cameron was pretty, but she didn't like that people only saw a nice face in her.

"No," the afro-american said to her first. "I am Eric Foreman." He said smiling.

"I am Robert Chase." The other boy said to her with an accent.

"I'm Allison Cameron." She said smiling politely to both of them.

"Are you new here? Because I haven't seen you around here." Foreman asked her.

"Yeah, I'm new." She said. "So, what's the music teacher like?" she asked innocently.

Both Foreman and Chase looked at each other for a second and then Chase spoke.

"Well, he is a difficult teacher, more like an..." Chase started, but Foreman interrupted.

"He is complex. One of the meanest in this school,"

"More like on this planet," Chase said. Cameron smirked. She could handle mean, she couldn't incompetent.

"But, he knows what he is doing. Just try to keep a low profile and you're okay." Foreman smirked. He would have spoken more, but he saw their teacher entering and shut up. Cameron looked at their teacher. He was male, over 30, but not over 40. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't extremely beautiful either. He was...manly. The only thing that wasn't usual to the description was that he was leaning on a cane. Cameron noticed that he didn't look very friendly like any other teacher on the first day at school.

Some of the students didn't notice his entering and continued their chatting. He limped back to the door and slammed it loudly shut. Everybody shut up immediately.

"Good," he mumbled loudly enough for everybody to hear. He walked to the table and spoke. "For those of you, who are new here: I am Gregory House and I am your music teacher for the next 9 months. A few ground rules: I don't care if you study or not or if you do your homework, I just want you to do your tests for a decent mark. Those who are not present on that day can do the test on the next wendesday. When you can't...well tough luck. Second, when you are in this class, you don't touch anything unless I tell you so! Third, when you interrupt my class, you will be kicked out and if I catch you cheating, well...you don't want to know what I'll do then, so don't be caught." House looked around and was pleased to see that everybody was in various states of fear. He saw a few new students, but one of them caught his eyes. She had dark long hair and she had this look in her eyes, he couldn't define. Then he moved back to the desk and sat down in his armchair. The next 45 minutes consisted of him twirling his cane and playing on his gameboy and the students writing something furiously out of the text book. House noticed that one girl almost didn't look at the text book, but she still wrote more than anybody. He quickly dismissed it. When the bell rang and everybody started packing their stuff back together, he started:

"Now, just to get you know better," the sarcasm wasn't lost on anybody. "I want you to write a five page report on Chopin and your favourite song from Chopin." Everybody groaned and one bold student spoke:

"What if we don't have a favourite song?" Everybody held their breaths. Rule number one: never doubt Greg House's seriousness.

"Then make something up. I am not your babysitter." He huffed and glared at the student. _'He must be new. I like new students. More people to torture.'_ He smirked. The students tried to get the hell out of the class. Cameron, Foreman and Chase were no exeption.

"Wow, I have never seen any teacher like that!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Get used to him. Today he was extremely nice." Chase said. When he realised that he had said that House was nice, he shuddered. "Well...he isn't actually nice. He is just mean and more mean." Cameron and Foreman smirked.

"What's your next class?" Foreman asked.

Cameron searched for her class sheet and when she found it. She said chemistry. They compared their classes and realised that they had most of the classes togethor.

Soon a woman in her early-thirties stomped angrily pass them and right into the music-class. Everyone cleared from her way.

"That was principal Cuddy, don't worry she is really nice actually. House must have done something already. I don't get it. Only one hour of the new school year has passed and House has already done something." Foreman said. "Oh, and Chase here has a major crush on her." Foreman said patting Chase's shoulder.

"She totally wants me!" Chase said wisely. Cameron laughed at that. "She does, you'll see!" Chase said and turned around to go to his next class.

"See? He will grow out of it...I think...Anyway, see you in biology!" Foreman said and followed Chase to the art classroom.

'_What have I got myself into?' _Cameron thought smirking to herself. Soon the bell rang and she entered the Chemistry class where the teacher was a lot nicer.

**If you like the idea review it and I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the next chapter. By the way, the rating is for later chapters. 

**Now on with the story:**

When class dismissed House closed the door to avoid Cuddy. She would probably come and tell him that he had done something 'bad' again. But no luck. A few moments later, before House could even put the earphones in his ears Cuddy marched in.

"Cuddy!" House mock-exclaimed. "What has made you to come to me?"

"You know what!" Cuddy huffed. "How can you make trouble even before the year begins?"

"It's a gift." House said mock-innocently. Moments later when Cuddy left House's best friend Wilson walked in.

"What did you do now?" he asked, not even surprised that House had already pissed Cuddy off.

"Nothing..." House said with an innocent face. Wilson didn't believe him and it showed from his expression.

"Right..." Wilson said slowly.

"Nothing much...same thing every week...made somebody cry...bla bla bla...promises to sue...yada yada yada. Never mind, super-Cuddy will make it all better!" House mocked. Wilson rolled his eyes and sat down opposite to House.

The next few hours went by quickly. Cameron found out that the other teachers were actually nice. So far she was doing okay. Soon the bell rang again and she met with Foreman and Chase and they went to the biology class.

Their biology teacher was James Wilson.

"He is a nice person. Friendly and kind." Both Chase and Foreman had told her.

"That's great." Cameron smiled while sitting down in front of Chase and Foreman.

"I don't get only one thing. Even after all these years." Chase shook his head.

"You don't get what exactly?" Cameron asked turning around to face Foreman and Chase.

"He doesn't get a lot of things." Foreman said. "Ow!" he regretted what he had said when Chase had smacked his arm pretty hard.

"I don't get why Wilson is friends with House." Chase said. Cameron's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? I guess that House has something good in him." Cameron said. When both boys looked at her like they both had just swallowed a sock, she asked: "What? Look, if this teacher Wilson is friends with House, he must be nice to Wilson. Right?" She looked at both of the boys. "When someone is nice, he can't be all evil." Still Foreman and Chase didn't want to believe her.

"You have a point, but if House has a nice side, I will eat my hat." Foreman said.

"You don't have a hat." Chase pointed out.

"It's an expression!" Foreman said. "Idiot," he mumbled. Cameron smirked. Before Chase could say anything in his defence, Wilson walked in.

"Quiet everyone, please." When everybody shut up, he smiled happily and started talking. "Hello, my name is James Wilson and I will be your teacher in biology for the next year. I hope that we will all get along and you will graduate with good marks." With that he had already won everybody on his side. While House's method(Scare-the-kids-to-death-method) was also working, he liked his way better. That way everybody liked him. The next hour he talked to the students to get to know them better. After the bell rang, Wilson was pleased with himself. He had done pretty good, because when everybody left, they all said how nice teacher.

After their last lesson, Chase and Foreman had asked Cameron to a coffee-shop to talk.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I can't come today. I have got to go somewhere." She said.

"Ok, but next time." Foreman said.  
"Of course." She smiled and waved good bye. She got on a bus and rode a while. She finally got home. Not that she wanted to come home, but she had to. When she walked inside she saw a big mess, it couln't be even called home. She saw that her father was nowhere to be seen.

'_Good'_ she thought. _'Probably passed out somewhere.'_

Cameron's mother was dead, she had died years ago when Cameron was six. She remembered that her mother had loved her very much. Her mother had been very beautiful. Before Cameron was even born, her mother had made a trust-fund for her. It should have paid for her schooling until the end of college. Well, that didn't happen. Untill now, Cameron had gone to a pretty expensive and a really good school.

Her father though was another matter. When Cameron's mother was alive, he was the dream-dad. He was home every night, brought presents and he had loved his wife and daughter very much. He took Cameron's mother's death pretty harsh. He had started to drink and gamble. Soon he had lost his job and had to take a job with a smaller sallary. Soon he took money out of Cameron's schooling fund. Now the fond was empty and she had a year of high school still ahead.

Cameron worked in a diner to make money. Her father was passed out most of the time. At bars or at home, it didn't matter.

When Cameron got to her room, she locked the door. Just an old habbit of hers. Her room was the only nice place at the house. It was painted in light colours and in had beautiful furniture. She even had a refrigerator in there. She took an apple and started to do her homework, she had to go to work in two hours. She had the evening-shift. Because it was the first day, she finished her homework quickly and headed out. She took her I-pod and plucked the earphones in. She took a little walk before work because she had the time.

An hour later she arrived at the diner. It was buzzing with activity. She looked for Sally. The boss around there.

"Thank god, you're here. This place is hell!" Sally said trying to catch her breath. She had been running around non-stop for three hours.

"You should have called me, I could have come in early." Cameron said putting on an apron.

"You had homework." Sally said while taking an order.

"It's the first day, I had very little homework. I just walked for an hour listening to music. I could have helped out." Cameron said giving a five-year old boy his soda. "Here you go," she said smiling.

"Thank you!" the boy said smiling back.

"You needed it. You have been workingthe whole summer on two(!) jobs." Sally said. A man ordered fries with fish. "Cal! A new order!" Sally yelled to Cal who was working in the kitchen which was connected to the main room. Cal took the sheet with the order.

"Because I couldn't work full-time here. Anyway, being a yoga-instructor to children was fun." Cameron said.

"You shouldn't be working at all." Sally said, but Cameron didn't hear her because she was taking an order.

Hours later Wilson and House were at House's place. Wilson was lounging on one couch with a glass of scotch an House was sprawled out one the other with his own scotch. It was their yearly tradition. Drink a lot of booze after the first day in the beginning of a new school-year.

"House, you have got to pull back. Cuddy isn't going to save you every time you screw up." Wilson said a little drunk but still knowingly.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. She will save me." House said winking. He was a lot more drunk than Wilson.

"You costed her 100 million dollars," Wilson pointed out. House sighed.

"Now you are saying that to me. When is Cuddy going to stop. She chose me over Vogler," House slurred. Wilson rolled his eyes. "Besides, she'll get over it." House said taking another sip of his scotch.

**Do you like it, say if you do! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I haven't uploaded in ages and I deeply apologize. I haven't had much free time and inspiration lately:D. **

**I'd like to thank my Beta house-of-insanity!**

---------------------------------------------

The next day Cameron barely made it to the class on time. She wooshed in 4 seconds before the teacher.

"Where were you?" Foreman asked.

"I slept in." She was about to say more, but she noticed that the English teacher was looking at them, pretty annoyed, so she turned around and took her things out.

At lunchtime, Chase and Foreman sat at a table and were talking.

"I just don't get why we have to have so many Music lessons. I mean, shouldn't we concentrate on more important subjects, like English and Math and stuff like that?"

Chase explained while unwrapping his sandwich.

Foreman was digging into his salad. "You are just afraid of House," he said and took a forkful of his salad. "Music is important. It's not like we are singing, although I believe if House heard you, he would stop that," Foreman added with a chuckle. Chase had an 'hey!'-face. "We are learning Music history. It's important just as important as Math or English. Besides, we all know how much you 'love' Math."

"Well, that's true." Chase shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich.

A few seconds later the boys noticed principal Cuddy walking toward Wilson's and House's table. You could see the annoyed face of Cuddy after House had said to her. Probably about her outfit. They exchanged a few more words. Then Cuddy looked right at Chase and Foreman. Then she looked away and walked off.

"Did you see that? She totally wants me!" Chase said enthusiastically and grinning victoriously. Foreman sighed deeply.

"There is no way Cuddy wants your sorry ass." Foreman remarked. He didn't even bother to argue. Chase was convinced that Cuddy wanted him and there was nothing he could do to change Chase's mind.

"Hey! I have a very nice ass." Chase said.

"I clearly came here in a wrong time." They heard a female voice. Both boys turned around to see Cameron with her lunch tray. "Do you boys need a moment?" She asked, obviously amused.

"No, no. Chase was babbling again about him and Cuddy," Foreman explained while Cameron sat down across the table.

"Why do you think that principal Cuddy likes you?" Cameron asked Chase, not expecting a sane answer.

"The long looks, the conversations. It's all about the subtext." Chase said dreamingly.

"First, there are no long or longing looks. It's all in your head. Second, the conversations are mostly about you throwing water-balloons at the windows or impersonating Disco Stu at the Art class," Foreman said, again trying to knock some sense into Chase, but clearly he wasn't succeeding.

"Once it was about me impersonating a drag queen from Vegas." Chase piped up. Cameron watched them like a tennis match.

"Yeah, right. A stripping drag queen." Cameron had just taken a sip of her Coke. The Coke came out very quickly. It made some people turn their heads, but they weren't surprised by it. Chase always had that effect on people.

"What?" Cameron asked with a shocked face after regaining her ability to speak.

"Yeah, Chase here," Foreman patted Chase on the shoulder, "likes to live on the edge. That means get into trouble. Once after visiting Vegas last year with his parents, he was so engrossed by the city that he talked about it non-stop for three weeks. He was in Vegas only one week."

Foreman shook his head in confusion. "Chase also went to the drama club that time. So one day he offered to make a play about Vegas and its life. To win their approval he made a little show for them."

Chase grinned, "They were pretty impressed. Unfortunately the teachers wouldn't allow it. It was a sad day," he said. Cameron laughed at his tone of voice. She knew that she would have an interesting year ahead. With a little crazy friend, two jobs, new school, a music teacher who likes no one and so on.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next week went uneventfully, if you don't count House nearly taking Chase's head off. It was Friday and the last class had just ended.

"Hey, Cam, my dad leant me his car. Do you need a ride home? I am already taking Chase home," Foreman offered while the three of them exited the biology classroom. Cameron thought a little.

"Could you take me to the town centre?" she asked.

"Sure." Foreman answered a little surprised she didn't want to go home.

"Can you wait a little; I have to go to the library real quick," she asked. Foreman nodded and walked toward the exit with Chase and every other student who were freed from school for the weekend. Cameron went the opposite direction to the library. She smiled sweetly at the librarian when she asked for a book she needed. Cameron thanked her and walked out the library doors. She walked down the hall toward the exit while putting her book away. She didn't look up and before she realised she had smacked right into someone. Cameron let out a little surprised squeak and fell backward onto the floor. The other person drew in a sharp breath. Before Cameron could look at the person she had run into, he spoke.

"Are you blind or do you just enjoying running into people?" he asked half-sarcastically, half-angrily. Cameron looked up and blushed deeply. She had run into Greg House.

"I am SO sorry!" She said. "Are you okay?"

"I am not the one sitting on the floor or the one smacking into their teachers," he said, taking out a pill bottle and swallowing down two Vicodins.

"I am really sorry," Cameron apologized again.

"Yada, yada, yada…" House said, rolling his eyes and sticking out his hand. Cameron looked at his hand oddly and confused a little. "Are you going to move or are we going to stay here until Monday?" he said, a little annoyed. Cameron took his hand and House pulled her up. She was very surprised how strong he was, considering his injured leg. She was interested to hear how it had happened. Had he been in a car accident, or had it been something else? There were various rumours about how Greg House had gotten a limp. One involved him being a drug dealer and a drug bust gone bad. One involved a street racing accident, and another a very angry mountain lion. None of the rumours came close to the truth. Only House, Wilson and Cuddy knew the truth. Some of the teachers suspected, every student had a crazy made-up story, but no one knew exactly.

"Thanks," Cameron said when she was up. House nodded and let go of his hand.

"Once again, sorry." Cameron said after picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. Before House could give her a retort, Cameron had already hurried off toward the exit. She walked down the stairs and saw Foreman and Chase. She sat in the convertible.

"Sorry, the librarian couldn't find the book at once." She didn't know why she hadn't told them the truth. "Nice car, by the way."

After Cameron had hurried off, House walked the other direction toward his classroom. He and Wilson were going to grab something to eat, on Wilson's expense of course. But that was an hour away, because Wilson had some papers to grade. So House sat in his chair, put his feet up and took out his I-pod. He was in the mood for some Metallica.

-----------------------------------------------

**Review please! Thanks!**


End file.
